blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Red Snow
Red Snow is a one-shot written by Frostflower for Cypresswind's December contest. Red Snow I thundered after my clanmates, my dark paws flashing through the deep snow. I could see dark shapes fly past me, hurtling towards the battle. My paws ached from running through the cold snow but I only ran faster. I needed to see if he was okay. My Clan was determined to have revenge on RiverClan for supposedly crossing the border time after time. RiverClan never did anything wrong. I checked the border myself and it was fine. My vicious leader was bloodthirsty and was trying to find excuses to send us into pointless battles. So many cats had died because of my heartless leader. First my mother, then my littermates, and finally my best friend. I was alone until I met Snowshadow. Snowshadow was the only one that had ever cared for me like he did. We would slip away from our Clans to see each other but that stopped when my leader started accusing his Clan of crossing borders. I missed his soft silver pelt that glowed in the moonlight pelt and the way my heart fluttered as I leaned on his well-muscled shoulder. The way his ice-blue eyes shone when I was around. If he was dead I had nothing to live for. He was the last thing that mattered to me anymore. My family and friends were dead. I was stuck with an insane leader and a frightened Clan. I needed to make sure Snowshadow was alive. My heart ached as I pelted into the battle scene. Cats were fighting everywhere. I saw a small apprentice pined down by one of my clanmates. I raced over to the apprentice, not caring that she was supposed my enemy. Before I got to her, I flinched when a set of sharp claws raked through my black pelt. I whirled around and found myself facing a snarling, massive dark brown tabby tom. His amber eyes were narrowed but I could see pure terror in them. I could tell that ShadowClan was winning. I felt bad for the tom. I nodded my head silently and stepped away from him. “Thank you…” He murmured and I touched my tail briefly to his flank. I couldn’t help but ask if Snowshadow was all right. He looked at me oddly before telling me he didn’t know. I nodded and scanned the battle as he fled. My heart ached for Snowshadow. I would have to find him later. I needed to help the apprentice. I raced over to her and found her trying to wriggle out from underneath the ShadowClan deputy’s grasp. The ShadowClan deputy, Hailstorm, looked at me with disgust when I shoved him off the small RiverClan apprentice. “Traitor!” He yowled at me and flung himself in my direction. “Go!” I hissed at the apprentice and she scampered away, her eyes wide. I shrieked in pain as his claws tore through my flank but I shoved my unsheathed paw at his stomach and he yelped and fell. I pressed my paw against his throat and growled, “Pick on cats your own size. Why are you even loyal to Shadestar? He’s insane! You’ll get yourself killed.” He opened his mouth to snap back but I could see the terror in his green eyes. “B-because otherwise he’ll k-kill me…” He stammered. “Then stay with me. We’ll get out of ShadowClan and we won’t have to worry about Shadestar anymore.” I murmured. He looked tempted but shook his head firmly. “I appreciate it but I’ll be safer if I follow him. So will you.” He mewed. “I’m never going back there.” I snarled. “But you can.” I let go of him and he fled into the woods. I scanned the clearing and sighed with relief when I saw that there were no more ShadowClan cats around. They must have been satisfied that they had caused enough trouble. My chest filled with panic when I saw a crumpled heap of silver fur in the corner. I sprinted over and saw him curled up with one of his hind legs sticking out oddly. “Snowshadow? It’s me…” I murmured and my head cleared with relief when he lifted his head and propped himself up on his strong front legs. “Blackpetal?” He asked quietly. “Why did you attack us?” “Shadestar is insane! He made us come here. Trust me, we didn’t want to…” I whispered. He licked my ear affectionately and tried to get to his paws but collapsed with a cry of pain. “Lean on me.” I told him and he leaned against my flank as he got up. I blinked in surprise when I saw the RiverClan camp empty except for their Medicine Cat, Paleberry, running from cat to cat, treating their wounds. Her apprentice ran up to us and ushered us into the partially destroyed Medicine Cat Den. “What are you doing here?” Paleberry’s apprentice hissed, his eyes wide in shock. I pressed closer to Snowshadow. “My Clan leader is crazy. I’m sorry. I can’t go back to ShadowClan.“ I murmured. He looked wary but he nodded and turned to Snowshadow. “Let me treat the wound on your hind leg. It looks nasty.” He told Snowshadow and started treating him. I sighed and sat at the edge of the den, staring at the destroyed clearing. I closed my eyes and stepped out into the falling snow. I wasn’t going to leave RiverClan. I could stay here with Snowshadow and get away from the crazy Shadestar. I knew he would get revenge on me for leaving ShadowClan, but with Snowshadow at my side I would be happy. I opened my eyes when Snowshadow came up beside me. I leaned against his warm fur and he pressed his muzzle against mine. I would be okay for now. I closed my eyes again and let the snow fall on me as I curled my tail with Snowshadow’s. The falling snow would cover the blood stained snow and cats would eventually move on from this battle but I wouldn’t. I would never forget this battle and I would always see red snow here. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:One-Shot Category:Contest Entry